試驗場
The Proving Grounds is a basic map for teaching new players the gameplay mechanics and basic concepts of the game such as using abilities and what turrets are. The Proving Grounds was re-released as a single lane, 5v5 map available through custom matches for the sake of All-Random All-Middle games in patch V1.0.0.141. This had no effect on the tutorial. Development Tutorial Version In the words of Marc Merrill: :We're writing a tutorial, which is another very highly requested feature by a lot of users, especially the newer guys, obviously, who haven't experienced games like DotA before.''http://www.zam.com/story.html?story=19660 The Proving Grounds is available from the ''Play Button in the main menu of the PVP.net client, by selecting the Tutorial button. In the Tutorial Map the player controls and the abilities are limited only to and Summoner's . The only item that is available for purchase is . You are facing an enemy who can never kill you because you have , due to the fact that calculates the damage returned before resistances (see Trivia on why you cannot die). Custom Version Testing of the Custom Version of the map started on the PBE on June 9th, 2012 following Brackhar's forum announcement: :Hey Dudes! :A little over a month ago, a number of developers and I participated in Riot’s first ever Thunderdome – a periodic, companywide event aimed at allowing developers to work on whatever they want. My team set out to make the Proving Grounds, our basic tutorial map, playable as full on 5v5. This is something I’ve wanted to do ever since I originally worked on the map, and with the help of some other devs (and a good bit of caffeine) we managed to get everything up and running. Everyone was pretty happy with how the effort turned out, and with the upcoming removal of Winter Summoner’s Rift we saw an opportunity to sneak the new map out by repurposing the same UI hooks. :In the next patch, the Proving Grounds map will be selectable in custom games. While we’ve been playtesting it internally as All Random (and lovin’ it) for quite some time now, all the pick options will be available – Blind Pick, Draft, and All Random – because we’re excited to see what variation you enjoy the most. We’d love to hear any feedback that you may have, as both RiotNome and myself will be providing support post release. Check it out and let us know what you think! :Fellow Rioters who helped me sneak this out: * Bigbadabruin * chunkface * Drevarius * Kilmourz * RiotNome * Ponts * positron7 * Riot Taco Storm * RiotTroyzilla * subninja * VeigarSticky: Proving Grounds Playable Trivia Tutorial Version * Although the tutorial has you with the summoner spell , you cannot be killed. The lower your health is, the less damage enemies deal. * Morello expressed a willingness to offer the 1 v 1 map The Proving Grounds as a custom-game-only map for use in ARAM (All-Random All-Mid) games, but the offering was heavily delayed by an unforeseen snag with attempts to convert it.Morello discussing the Proving Grounds/ARAM mode Custom Version * The custom game version of the Proving Grounds has slightly different mechanics to its tutorial counterpart and Summoner's Rift, incorporating some features previously exclusive to the Dominion game type: ** Players receive a constant stream of experience and accelerated gold income. ** Health powerups are located at points along the lane. ** Exiting the team's base immediately locks the shop from use. Players may only use the shop again if they die. ** is disabled. ** The fountain does not regenerate health or mana. Other * Field of Justice * Tutorial References cs:Proving Grounds de:Prüfgelände en:Murder Bridge/Proving Grounds es:Puente del Asesinato/Campo de Pruebas fr:Centre d'Entraînement pl:Proving Grounds Category:Fields of Justice Category:Places